Fear the Darkness?
by Skypeoplephoenix732
Summary: Ezra is captured and undergoes torture, a memory wipe, and training. Can he survive? Will he thrive? (this was my original idea, influenced somewhat by a few fanfics I recently read) Rated T for violence. Sorry for the delays; Chapter 4 is now up :)
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT** : sorry, not sure what happened to the divider and last couple sentences... maybe an internet issue? it's fixed now

This is a pretty short chapter, and others will most likely be longer. I'm just still settling into the storyline, so it might be a few chapters before I start writing 1500+ words. I also don't actually know many planets in the Star Wars universe and like to make up my own names, so please don't freak or berate me if a world doesn't actually exist in the universe.

 **Me** : Hi everyone! This is actually a sequel to a story I wrote in my head, but I feel more motivated to write this down. Perhaps if this gains enough popularity I will write the original as a prequel.

 **Disclaimer** : Hi peeps, Sky!

 **Me** : Huh? Who are you?

 **Disclaimer** : I... I don't know you put me in here!

 **Dictionary** : don't forget me! Just call me Dic

 **Me** : ...

 **Disclaimer** : ...

 **Me** : How 'bout Tony? What will you do, anyways?

 **Dictionary** : I'm here to help with all your weird terms that aren't in a real dictionary.

 **Me** : *glares* they are too! Well... maybe not all of them ;) I guess you can start the next chapter cause I don't think there's anything too unfamiliar in this one. Disclaimer? Diiiisclaimer? DISCLAIMER!

 **Disclaimer** : Gah! Fine... Sky does not own any of the canon characters, but she does have one major and one "ghost" oc (who probably won't make an appearance but will be mentioned a few times)

Sighing, I slide next to my brother as we both look upon the padawan.

"Which... _method_ would you prefer?" the Inquisitor, Rancor, sneers. I squint, something in the boy's force signature catching my eye. A small halo of red envelopes his core, fear and anger threatening to swallow him as it has to so many with a dark past. Ezra is strong, though; a slight cast of blue brightened his signature, and a tiny glimmer peeked from his most inner parts. "PHOENIX!"

Drawing my slightly pointed ears back, I turn my attention back to Rancor. He winces under my stare, but steels himself quickly. "He has potential. You will wipe him, Baedryn will teach him the basics, and I'll choose his path from there."

Golden eyes narrowing to silts, he hisses, " _I_ am in charge of the force-sensitive recruits. I was merely asking out of courtesy."

"Don't make me pull rank on you." I imprint my seal and instructions on the door to Ezra's cell so everyone who passes will know he was mine. Huffing, Rancor slams into me as he re-enters the boy's room. I sigh, _At least the boy is unconscious_. No one should have to go through the memory wipe while awake. I shudder, remembering when I was first brought here.

I start to go to lunch at the mess hall when my pager buzzes. Curious, I accept the call from Master, bowing my head in respect. "The boy is taken care of? Good. Another rebellion is rising on Billa. Take care of it."

Knowing Master's timeline and temper, I opt for a protein block from my cloak. Within the hour, I depart with a small fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me** : Hi again! Wow, 236 views, 3 reviews, and 7 followers in the first four days? (that's when I started writing this)  
 **Phoenix** : Calm yourself, girl.  
 **Me** : Hiiiiiii! *fangirl moment* wasn't expecting you here so soon!  
 **Dictionary:** HEY! You said I could start this time  
 **Phoenix** : Rule #1, Tony. Rule #1.  
 **Me:** um... Phoenix? I actually haven't talked about that yet. *Phoenix leaves* well, that was kind of rude, _huff_!  
 **Dictionary** : Well, can I at least call Disclaimer?  
 **Disclaimer** : BOO! *giggle* Sky doesn't own any characters other than Phoenix and possibly another oc.

 **Me** : WAAAIT! *massive 3-person dogpile* sorry, almost forgot to answer a few questions I saw:  
nuyen236, yes, my oc is narrating (I think I'm going to switch to 3rd person next chapter, though; there are some things down the line that would be weird with her being in 1st person)  
Chiibe the Rebel, yep! that was the intention Phoenix got a little zoned out/into Ezra  
nueyn, Chiibe, and roguemango, thanks for the feedback!

 **Chapter 2**

"Everyone clear?" the commanders nods stiffly, all eyes on me. "Then you are dismissed. ETA, Private."  
"U-um... 15 minutes, Ma'am, I mean Sir, uh..." I wave him back to his duties, allowing myself to finally relax into my stiff, metal chair. With the press of a button, a servant brings chicken and water, nearly spilling the pitcher before scurrying out like a tiny mouse. Relishing a few bites, I let Draylen snap up most of the bounty.  
Still frowning, I chuckle, "For a hatchling, you sure do have an appetite."  
Pausing mid-bite, she studies me for a moment. " _And for a padawan, you have too small an appetite,_ " she lightly reprimanded mind-to-mind. My lips only twitch slightly upward, but I stroke Draylen's glistening, onyx scales. Unlike her siblings, who smell like stinkweed and rotten meat, Draylen smells sweetly of boyy'lo. Whenever I ask, she just shrugs, saying every dragon smells different.  
"Lien," my holodisc buzzes to life, Master appearing as a blue, translucent shell of himself. Startled, I immediately drop into a kneeling bow. "There is a... complication. You will meet them before the main force attacks." I nod, but he ends the call before he could see.  
Sighing, I pull up the newly transferred files, my whole body tensing as I see "Dragon" in bold, red font across the top. Draylen coos, looking into my eyes for reassurance tinted with hope. Drawing my lips into a thin line, I could only keep reading as even the smallest mistake could be disastrous now.  
"High General!" the captain called over the com. "We're here." Drawing myself up, I hide my emotions under thick barriers. Gulping down the last piece of chicken, Draylen leaps onto my shoulder before we set off.  
Blasters fire all around us, like a red and green fireworks show on its side. Twirling my lightsabers, I dismember the four rebels surrounding me. Squinting, I force-leap back to the lookout post. "Still no sign of the drake?" I ask. The generals shrug, concern far too evident on their features. The battle is going well, but where is the dragon Master warned us about? Suddenly, I pick up a dull, long shriek coming from the sky. Looking up, I see the hint of a massive shadow. "That's it! Ready the canons, and DON'T shoot us." I whistle Draylen back to my side, placing the growth bad around her foot, making her hiss. " _Now, don't be like that. You know we have to do this_."  
She mutters something unintelligent and leaps out of the tower, growing to her adult, 50-foot long form in seconds. Grinning, I leap after her, landing squarely on her shoulders. Grabbing one of her deadly spikes, I signal her to climb towards the other dragon, his green scales just barely peaking out of the thick clouds high above. I frown, " _If his shadow is that big and he's still far away..._ " Banking to the right, Draylen jerks into an upper spiral. I try to hide the worry, but that shadow just keeps getting bigger and bigger.  
Draylen suddenly pulls out of the climb, heart rate pounding faster than I had ever felt before. " _You didn't happen to see anything about a rider in that file, did you?_ " I frown, shaking my head. " _Well, dragon's aren't meant to grow that large._ " My eyes grow wide as saucers as the colossal dragon shoots out of the clouds, banking hard to the right to make a wide circle around us.  
" _Climb, CLIMB!"_ I shout at Draylen's mind. She's frozen. Nothing scares her. So this... Barely able to look away from what I can now see is a riding pair, I reach into my bottomless pocket and activate the dagger function of that special saber. Looking down briefly, I see it glow a blood red. " _We have to fight._ " Draylen seems torn back to reality, climbing upwards once more to gain the advantage. The dragon doesn't follow. Confused, I look down, watching as they both look more confused than a Varactyl on Coruscant. Drawing my dark-side lightsaber, I lean back, gripping a spike hard as I feel my stomach leap to my throat. Draylen preps a fire bolt, diving faster than a rock vulture in spring. The pair jump slightly, fear flooding both minds as they finally realize the game we are playing. The rider, a Mandelorian male, whips out a blaster as the dragon climbs. " _Remember, look for the-_ "  
" _I KNOW! What do you think I'm aiming at?_ " Draylen locks eyes with the dragon, stealing glances every few seconds to find his growth band. She suddenly pulls up, evening out.  
" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_!"  
" _It, it's a... a collar._ " I blink twice, startled that even the _rebels_ would do such as thing. The emerald dragon falters briefly, but now I can see the real scars; the whip burns, the blaster holes, the lightsaber burns... wait, lightsaber? I look more closely at the dragon's forehead, only to duck as we come into range of the rider's blaster. Switching weapons, I shoot at the rider's limbs, hoping he stays focused on me. Most of our shots meet in the air, raining a spray of smaller blasts onto the fields below. We dodge most of the others. Draylen finally notices the lightsaber burns. " _You think the rider's a..._ "  
" _No, he would have his lightsaber out by now if he was. But we do need him alive._ " We descend once again, Draylen loosing her fire at the dragon's chest, veering right as he tries to return the blast. I shout at the rider, "Surrender now, and we might consider sparing your mount. Fight, and we will remove his collar."  
"Never!" he cries. "We will never go back." He spits to the side, making me chuckle as I sense the annoyance of a general's hair getting slightly wet. His dragon coos softly, turning his head to face the rider. Draylen smirks; we both fire at the seam in the collar, tearing it halfway through. The dragon looses an agonizing, painfully loud roar, making his rider recoil and nearly fall off. Everyone below pauses for half a moment. We swoop in again, Draylen mauling the rider's hands as she takes his blaster. He reaches for a small, metal cylinder behind his back.  
" _I guess you were right_." I shrug as he whips out a gold lightsaber. His dragon's screech lessens to a whimper as he tucks his head into his chest, trying to keep the collar from splitting further. Wincing, I feel both dragons' pain at the meaning. " _I know... but we have to do this_." Draylen nods, steeling her mind as I have had to do so many times. She climbs into cloud cover above, hiding as I move to stand on her left wing. Draylen winces at the additional strain, so I gently brush against her mind. I crouch, keeping a hand on her thick wing arm for better balance as she steeply descends again, surprising the Mandelorian as his shot soars over her spikes through empty sky. Roaring, Draylen grabs the seemingly younger dragon's head, opening her wings fully in trying to get the needed lift. Growling, he fires at her exposed hip joints, but she just sets her teeth against the pain. I force-jump off her wing, the added pull pulverizing the rider's nose as I barely arch my back over his lightsaber.  
Crashing onto the dragon's tail, I recollect myself as the rough texture rips parts of my uniform. The dragon tries to shake me off, but I grip his broad tail, becoming a little dizzy as the world continued to shake after he stopped trying. I heard the _swoosh_ just in time as the rider tried to slice my head off, swinging so I was hanging underneath the tail. Extending my lightsaber again into a dagger, I stab his foot. He yelps, making his dragon hesitate as I sense Draylen clawing at his chest with her hind legs. The world spins again as Draylen throws the dragon into a backwards loop. " _DRAAAYLEN!_ " I glare at her when I can, retracting my lightsaber and grabbing one of the enemy dragon's hind legs as it passes. I look over my shoulder to see the rider barely holding on to his tail with one hand. " _Draylen_ ," I call, glad that I hadn't eaten before the fight.  
" _Got it!_ " she responds, eyes gleaming with the thrill. Draylen angles behind the dragon, delicately shifting as she tries to maneuver behind him without risking the lightsaber's blade. " _If he's a Jedi, shouldn't he be using the force?_ " she wonders. Smirking, he tries to force-throw her back, but barely moved her fore-paws. Draylen raised an eye ridge, " _Well, that answers that._ " I chuckle, remembering the few times I had tried.  
I suddenly feel the dragon starting to shrink. " _Uh, Draylen?_ " She shrugs, confused as the dragon gets smaller and smaller. The rider cries out a foreign name, trying to grasp physically and with the force at any part of the dragon. Sighing, I sway, then use the force to pull myself onto Draylen. I grab the rider with the force, bringing his lightsaber into my pocket so he wouldn't be as much of a risk. He screams as the bond between him and the dragon is broken, suspending the severed collar for a moment before letting it go. The rider breaks into hysterical sobs, panicking as part of him was completely lost. I hesitate briefly, wondering if this would help or hurt the breaking process. " _Let's go,_ " I say, tapping Draylen with a finger as I sense her loss and pain.  
"He _was a good one,_ " she says simply.

-  
 **Me** : Sorry, I just really like writing fight scenes (especially with dragons). Next chapter will be more relevant to plot.  
 **Disclaimer** : Ha! serves you right, fangirl  
 **Phoenix** : This _was_ relevant, you simpleton.  
 **Me** : ...you do realize I'm the one who _created_ you? And why do I keep calling you Phoennix, anyways. I already told everyone your name.  
 **Phoenix** : ...*rasberry* Wait, you did WHAT?! Draylen.  
 **Me** : Oh no... DISCLAIMER, HEEEEELP!  
 **Disclaimer** : *laughs evilly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Dictionary** : um... guys? where are ya?  
 **Me** : Surprise! I'm here *applause* man, I'm really on a roll with these guys :) Thanks guys for all the faves, follows and reviews! Phoenix is a hard character to write, probably the most complicated one I've come up with (except perhaps her predecessor). but Bah, forget 3rd person! It feels so unnatural...  
 **Disclaimer** : Um, aren't you forgetting something *ahem* _someone_?  
 **Me** : ...oooh right. Don't worry; Ezra's coming back into play. Just needed a little depth in Phoenix. Now, DO YOUR JOB!  
 **Disclaimer** : Sky owns everything!  
 **Me** : Disclaimer...  
 **Disclaimer** : Fine! Sky owns nothing (except Phoenix).

 **Dictionary** : Yaaay! I can finally do something:  
 _Kaval_ (kuh-VAWL) - Pau'an curse word, equivalent of _karablast_  
 _Krabbig_ (CRAB-ig) - Pau'an curse word, equivalent of _kriffing_  
 _Rancor_ \- (little fun fact even I didn't know) long-standing bitterness or resentfulness  
 _Wind Stance_ \- one of the 6 lightsaber fighting forms (based on _Stormlight Archives_ )

I deftly wave the Inquisitors in-training from her in-ship office, relieved to finally be getting away from this dreadful planet. I turn to Draylen, scowling, " _I don't know how you stand this heat! It's abhorrently stifling. This planet should be the first to burn._ "

Draylen just sticks out her tongue, " _Maybe if you didn't have to wear that stupid suit all the time, we could have a little fun_."

Huffing, I absent-mindedly twirl the special lightsaber in my hands, jolting as I see the blade glowing gold. Wha-

A scream pierces my very being, reverberating through my chest. Draylen yelps in alarm. Leaping to my feet, I snap into the Force, searching for the source. With a start I realizes it's Ezra. _He should be under Braedyn by now_... shaking my head, I yank out my holodisc, only briefly hesitating before calling Rancor. He picks up in a few minutes, a door _swooshing_ closed behind him. Eyes narrowing, I spot Ezra's bloodied, torn boot just before it closes. "And just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

He smirks darkly, "Exactly what I need to, _Phoenix._ The boy is unruly, unpredictable. Braedyn cannot handle him, so Master transferred his ownership to me."

Frowning, I spit back, "My Master outranks yours, and you should learn to respect your superiors. I will be contacting him immediately following to release Ezra back into my custody." Rancor hangs up abruptly; the screams resume. Flinching, I reach out to the boy, careful to avoid the spots darkened by the Head Inquisitor. It certainly would _not_ do for him to discover my perceived intrusion. Carefully making my way to the boy's center, I gently encapsulate some of his instincts and motor function memories with her own walls. "His memories won't survive," I mutter. "but at least his heart will." Somewhat reassured, I call Master, explaining what happened.

"I did not authorize this. Deal with your own house," he growls, hanging up. Nodding, I push paperwork back through the system, organizing the Inquisitor's transfer back to focusing on the rebel team. Glancing back at the lightsaber, I allow a tight, thin smile at the hot pink hue, confident there wouldn't be any further complications to my evening.

I enters the training holodeck a few minutes later, eager to resume my training. "Program 10, safeties off," I type into the computer, entering the override code. Blue dots attach sensors to my primary muscular groups, and moments, later I am transported back to the Clone Wars on Lasan. "Kaval!" I curse under my breath. This was genocide, pure and simple. "Program off!" I shout, disgusted Master would want me to relive this. The program keeps going. "Krabbig computer, I said, OFF-yow!" I jump forward, sending out a force pulse at the computer as a CG blaster clips my left hip. Growling, I activate my dark side blade, the blood red energy glowing fiercely. Swinging around, I block several more shots before the foolish, lavender Lasat came within range. Extending my blade an inch, I slice the tip of his blaster off, dodging to my right as it blows up in the Lasat's face. Settling into Wind Stance, I slaughter my way from the center of Lasan's fighting force. Bile rises in my throat, making me falter for a moment. That moment would have cost me my life in a real battle, as the next moment I saw and felt a CG bo-rifle sputtering angrily through my torso.

The program over, failed, I press the com just outside the holodec. "ETA?"

"Thirty minutes, Sir! and we just received a transmission that the rebels are attempting a rescue mission." I nod, determined to keep the shakiness out of my voice and appearance. The time passes all too quickly, but I force-leap off the ship before it can land, dashing to the central command for a _real_ status update. I pass a hallway opening to the southern air stripe in time to see the Jedi throwing a student against the wall, his head cracking open with a dull _crunch_. A few minutes later, I storm into central command, receiving a flurry of updates on the Inquisitors, troops, Ezra, and TIE- wait, _Ezra_?

"Repeat that, colonel," I stare icily ahead, searching the monitors for the boy. Hissing, I spot him with the Jedi; no wonder I had noticed him against the wall. "STOP. Arrest the Head Inquisitor." Not waiting for a response, I rush back to the air strip, watching in horror as the Jedi strangles his former padawan against the side of the building.

"Kanaan!" the boy cries out, and the Jedi immediately drops him, confused. I smirk at the recognition and immense pain flashing in his eyes. Still... keeping an eye on the young man, I kneel beside Ezra, confirming his pulse and checking his head injury. Nothing life threatening for now.

Helping Ezra to his feet, I turn back fully to... Kanaan. "This is the Inquisitor's doing. He is safe with me." Draylen hisses to hurry, and I quickly return to the base, heading straight for medical bay. " _Eezurek, we're going to need some assistance_."

" _I already know... and they're not going to like how._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Me: GAAAH! Wait, I swear I meant to update earli- OW! *pelted with rotten fruit and blaster fire*

Ezra: You kriffing abandoned me! For THREE WHOLE MONTHS! *shoots blaster-saber*

Me: Wait, please, I can explain! You see... Life, and um, writer'sblock, and... And school! ...please don't kill me

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I don't know... You kinda abandoned everyone.

Me: B-but I thought about you, and the readers, too *blows kiss* you see, I had so many ideas about the future of this that those few months sped by before it felt like even a week. I promise this will be more regular.

Ezra: Hm, fine. Just don't try anything like that again.

Me: Heh, no promises, but I'll tr- I mean, uh... I'll do it

Disclaimer: WILD BANTHA ATTACK!

Me: ...

Ezra: ...

Lien: Imbeciles

Disclaimer: eh, to break this awkward silence, let's get back to the story. Sky owns nothing except her oc's.

A few hours later I sit at Ezra's side, keeping a careful vigil over his broken frame. Hands ripped and body torn in a multitude of crisscrossing lightsaber and whip burns, Ezra groans in his sleep, making me instinctively reach out with my mind as I sense his pain briefly spiking. His mind still tender, Ezra flinches away, curling towards Eezurek.

Sighing, I turn to the sapphire blue healing dragon, "What I still don't understand is how you two even bonded! You hadn't even met him before today. And he was a rebel!" Eezurek just shrugs. Sensing a building storm outside my private med bay, I leave Ezra with Eezurek and two of other dragons and steel my expression to neutral as I walk right into the Head Inquisitor.

Rancor hesitatedwals, terror briefly rising to his almost monotone face before it is hidden by anger. "How DARE you insult me. You would dare to defy-"

"I will stop you there," I reply coldly. "Ezra is mine. I made that clear. You will face retribution." Locking the door, I briskly walk to my quarters, maintaining my mask before finally flopping onto my steel platform of a bed. "Pfft, and cadets dream of commanders' beds," I mutter. Pausing, I glance at the strangely silent Draylen, her expression troubled. "You're worried about Eezurek, aren't you?"

She nods, brooding with a slight separation between her thoughts and our bond. I sigh, reviewing mission reports in my mind for tomorrow's debriefing as I fall asleep.

The next morning brings more chaos, paperwork, and a rebel attack. As does the next day, and the next, and... well, so on. On the 6th day, Master finally approves Ezra's transfer to a remote raining facility.

Eezurek jets into my office, spewing thinly - veiled threats and curses.

Ignoring him, I tell Agent Kallus, "Fail again and there will be no future for you." Clenching into a choke hold, I feel a phantom impression through the force of his soft throat straining against my hand. I slowly count one Mississippi... two Mississippi... Until I reach 42, releasing with an audible pop and light thud as the incompetent fool hits the floor.

Holding my posture erect and unyielding, I practically floated down the hall. Eezurek rushes ahead, eagerness and concern screaming to me through our bond. I pause just inside the room, slightly taken aback.

"W - where am I?" Ezra whimpered, crouched beside the gurney.

Stalking towards him, I fluidly force push his naturally heightened fear. "Exactly where you should be."

Pulling away, Ezra frantically looks for a way out, eyes twitching as they rest on the doorframe behind me. "Where."

I allow a slight downward curl in my lips, the boy has good instincts but telegraphs. "You are free from the Head Inquistor. Come."

The moment I turn around, he dashes. I whip the force out in front of the door, only to sense that he's halfway into the vent. In one motion with the force, I slide him back down and face me before letting him drop to the floor. "You're at the specialized training center for force-sensitives. You will either die or be forged anew here."


End file.
